


Afterparty

by Riyusama



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Steven, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Top!Adam, Top!Andrew, bottom!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: Prompt Request:The boys in suits post-party in celebration of a successful season.
Relationships: Adam Bianchi/Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> So, this request took me nearly a week and a half to finish lmao I forgot how hard it so to write threesome fics. It's nice though, a good challenge and def helps me out to improve my writing owo
> 
> If you guys would like to request some more Stadamdrew fics, please just message me here at [tumblr](https://riyusama.tumblr.com/) or comment below, thanks ❤️️
> 
> Also, unbeta and did not reread, so fair warning yeah lmao

“Cheers!” Steven said cheerfully as he raised his glass next to Adam and Andrew’s. The duo lightly clinking their own beers to the silveret’s. It was way past midnight now and the trio were celebrating the success of their latest season. 

Andrew and Adam were already tipsy, bordering buzzed, Steven on the other hand was already flushed and drunk. They were currently at a formal party that their company had invited every employee to, not their planned way of celebrating the season, but hey there was free alcohol and a chance to dress up snazzily once in a while.

Steven initially, was the one who was very excited at the prospect of a formal party earlier. The silveret being the one to plan their outfits for the night. Steven wore a posh dark blue jacket with floral designs that were coloured in lighter tones of azure. Always opting for the most fashionable and eye-catching design he could find, as Andrew had commented on earlier. Adam was wearing a window pane styled suit, courtesy of Steven choosing it for him of course. The pattern was something that Adam fancied very well, the base colour a dark blue and the patterns in light grey. Andrew, last but not least, was given a black jacket. His preferred style as always, simple and elegant. Yet, to compliment both of his boyfriend’s outfits, he wore a lustering blue tie. 

The party, hosted by their company went went swimmingly well... As with the after party of course.

“He’s wasted,” Adam said as he leaned in close to Andrew, his breath ghosting hotly against the blond’s skin. Andrew shivered, the brunet’s lips barely even touching at his ear but Andrew could feel the _innocent_ action having some effects on him. He ignored the shiver that went down his spine for now to glance at Steven. Their boyfriend was very drunk, but it seemed as though he had no plans to stop drinking any time soon.

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen him this drunk,” Andrew replied back as he leaned in to Adam, he was closer to the other as he spoke. Their after party had ended up in a bar, loud music filling the air and the booze stacked high as their co-workers wanted to get sloshed. Andrew’s lips lightly touched Adam’s ear as he spoke, a fleeting light kiss after his words. Adam’s arm behind Andrew pulled him close, basking in the heat and Andrew grinned at the reaction he got. “Should we call it a night then?” He inquired as one of his hands traveled down to rest against Adam’s thigh and another kiss this time placed on the brunet’s cheek. 

The kiss teasing and promising more for the night.

A groan left Adam’s lips as he looked to Andrew, his eyes dark with want. “Yeah, we really should.” He tells his lover as Adam’s eyes glance at the blond’s lips and stares at them for a couple of seconds.

Andrew leans in close, their lips only a few inches away from each other. “Let’s go get Steven then,” He says as he pulls away and hears Adam whine. Andrew chuckles and he looks around to find their silver haired boyfriend. Steven had been dragged by Shane and Ryan earlier, a couple of drinks here and there before they went to on the dance floor. The blond stood up from his seat and grabbed one last shot and downing it. “I’ll call an Uber.” 

Adam nods beside him and moves to get Steven. There was a wave of people that separated Adam from the silveret, bodies crashing and dancing against one another. A couple of stranger’s hands and bodies tried to dance against Adam, the brunet smiling politely and moving away from them. Once Steven was finally within his reach, Adam placed his hands on the silveret’s waist, pulling his boyfriend close to him as Adam swayed with the music for a moment to indulge Steven.

Steven looked behind him and a pleasantly surprised looked washed over his features. “Adam!” Steven said in glee, his arms trying to wrap around the brunet who was standing behind him. Steven’s hand found purchase in threading his fingers against Adam’s soft brown locks, his other indolently caressing Adam’s nape. “Dance with me!” Steven said loud to be heard against the blaring speakers. The silveret moved his hips closer to Adam, hind rubbing delicately against Adam’s already forming bulge.

A sigh left Adam’s lips as he pulled Steven close to him, his warm chest flushed against Steven’s own warm back. The brunet whispered against Steven’s ear. “We’re going home,” He told the silveret, unable to resist kissing against the skin behind his ear and tasting the salt of Steven’s sweat. 

Steven shivered against the kiss before a whine escaped him. “Already?” There was a slight pant in him as he spoke, Steven wriggling his ass against Adam to tease him further. “You and Andrew haven’t even danced with me yet.” 

“Well, we can continue dancing at home,” Adam persuaded as he kissed down to Steven’s neck, his other hand had slowly crept up to the front of the silveret’s pants, lightly cupping there. “We’ll take care of you there.” He continued off with sucking at the junction between Steven’s neck and shoulder, earning him a whimper.

“Okay, okay,” Steven gave in easily and Adam smirked against the skin. The silveret’s hand that was on his brown hair pulled at the strands, pulling Adam to come face to face with Steven for a kiss. The kiss was sloppy and Steven tasted heavily of alcohol as he slithered in a tongue to brush against Adam’s lips.

“Get a room!” Ryan’s voice suddenly broke through their trance and Adam glared at the co-worker first before moving away from their kiss.

“Shut up Ryan!” Steven argued against the other, albeit playfully as though a kid were taunting a friend. Adam smirked, looking at Ryan as he pulled his middle finger at the other.

“Yeah, fuck you too Adam!” Ryan replied back, gesturing the middle finger to the duo.

“Let’s go, Andrew’s waiting.” Adam said, leaving another trail of butterfly kisses at Steven’s neck and ear, making the silveret shiver.

“Okay,” Steven answered back as he held Adam’s hand and they both trudged their way out of the dance floor. Steven kept himself close to the brunet, his arm wrapping around Adam’s own. Adam was warm and comforting, making Steven sigh and cuddle closer to his boyfriend. 

The duo made it back to Andrew, who had been waiting patiently for his boyfriends to come back to their table. As soon as Steven was in reach, Andrew pulled the silveret to him. He kissed him hard, passionate and hungry that it made Steven weak in his knees. He would’ve fallen onto the floor if Adam hadn’t been holding onto him earlier. Andrew’s hand caressed Steven’s nape, fingers lightly playing with the already long hair. Steven whimpered into the kiss, leaning in closer to Andrew as one hand gripped tighter onto Adam and the other held onto Andrew’s shirt.

“You guys took your time,” Andrew stated haughtily as he pulled back from Steven, the silveret chasing his lips drunkenly. “Uber’s almost here, already paid our tab.”

“Who’s house this time?” Adam inquired as he wrapped his arm on Steven’s waist.

“Mine of course,” The blond replied back as they start to walk out of the bar. 

It had only a short wait for their Uber, Steven as usual was a clingy drunk. He kept his arms wrapped around Adam while peppering kisses onto his cheek, neck, and lips. Adam chortled amused, nuzzling against his silver haired lover. 

“Andrew,” Steven called out to the blond, one hand stretching out to be taken by the blond. As soon as Andrew was supposed to lean in for a kiss for his boyfriends, their Uber arrived.

“Later,” He told Steven as he gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

A pout appeared on Steven’s lips, but he followed his boyfriends inside the car obediently. The inside of their Uber was warm and comfortable. The three of them sat at the back, Steven trapped in the middle between his two boyfriends. He rested his head on Adam’s shoulder, intertwining their fingers together as Steven tried to behave as much as possible. He may have been drunk, but Steven still had half the mind to try and not be too scandalous in public. Andrew’s hand was on top of Steven’s thigh and the warmth from the blond’s hand burned hotly onto Steven. He shivered when he felt Andrew lightly massage him there.

A moan almost escaped the silveret. Steven tried to stay quiet as much as possible, he snuggled closer to Adam, hiding his face. He felt the brunet’s hand brush against his silver locks. Steven tried to direct his attention at anything but Adam and Andrew’s hands right now. They were both easily turning him on and he couldn’t trust his voice to tell them in a low tone to _stop_ for now, afraid he instead might let out a moan.

He could hear Adam chuckle close to him, voice low and alluring. Andrew beside him was talking to their driver. He couldn’t comprehend properly at the moment what he said, probably some weird pun again since Andrew was more vocal with his jokes with strangers when buzzed.

“You alright?” Adam asked close to his ear.

Steven nodded, answering in a small shaky voice. “Are we there yet?”

“Almost,” Adam replied back amusement dripping from his tone.

“He’s drunk and just wants to sleep already,” He heard Andrew tell their driver.

“Well, good thing the bar is close to your place.” Steven could hear their driver’s voice. “He looks wasted.”

“A bit,” Adam answered this time. “He just had a really good time.”

Silence swept in the car and the minutes felt like an eternity for Steven. He tried to distract himself with Adam, taking in his scent and warmth. Both Andrew and Adam were warm as they sat so close to him and Steven wishes he had more control over himself right now, because it was getting harder and harder to keep himself in check. He knows he’s already painfully hard, he has half the mind to try and be decent, crossing his legs to try and hide the tent away.

And suddenly, the car stopped.

“Have a night day sirs,” Their driver called out and they came out through Andrew’s side of the car.

“Thanks, you too.” Adam says before shutting the door of the car. 

Steven didn’t even bother to check if the driver had really left. As soon as the silveret was out of the car, he clung onto Andrew. The blond laughed, but Steven was too drunk and horny to even think of anything else. He wrapped his arms around Andrew, whimpering as he felt Andrew’s own hand wrap around his waist.

“Just a little more,” Andrew whispered to his ear and Steven shivered in delight.

“And I thought I was the impatient one tonight,” Adam said behind Steven as he grabbed a hold of Steven’s free hand. Andrew had let go of the silveret for now so he could open the door to his house. “I forget how easily horny you can get when you’re drunk.” Adam teased.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Steven replied back instead as he took a hold of Adam’s jaw and pulled the brunet to him for a kiss. The kiss was sloppy, messy, and definitely full of tongue as Steven was quick dart out his own in favor of tasting more of Adam. The brunet tasted heavily of blood mary’s and whiskey, and something else that had a salty-sweet flavor to it.

Adam, the one who was less drunk between the three of them, slowly led Steven to the inside of the house as he tried not to break their kiss. Andrew was kind enough to keep the door open for his boyfriends and close it as soon as they had entered. 

“Bedroom guys,” They could both hear Andrew talk behind Adam.

It was a blur from thereon, the three of them shuffling their way to Andrew’s bedroom with a trail of clothes following them there. 

And now, the three of them sat at Andrew’s bed. Andrew and Adam were the ones kissing this time. Andrew was already naked save for the boxers he wore, having already shed most of his clothes on the way to his room. Adam was able to take off his coat and undershirt, letting Andrew’s hands roam freely on his chest. One hand found a nipple and the blond lightly pinched at it, earning a pleased groan from Adam. The brunet’s legs were spread out so Andrew could sit in-between them, beside the duo Steven was already working on unbuckling Adam’s belt and helping the brunet take his pants off.

Adam pulled away to moan when he felt Steven’s hand slip under his briefs to stroke his hard cock. 

Andrew hummed in amusement, his gaze traveling down for a moment to watch Steven please their boyfriend. “Having fun?” He inquired to both Steven and Adam. Steven looked up at the blond, a mischievous grin plastered on his lips as the silveret sat up straight. He kissed Andrew before leading his free hand to grip on the blond hair so that their faces were close to Adam. The brunet immediately leaned in to join in on the kiss. Two lips kissed on Andrew’s own, one was impatient, wanting attention as his tongue darted out to taste his boyfriends. Another, Adam’s kiss, was sweet yet steadily gaining fervor. Tongues darted out and three of them tasted each other, a mixture of different tasting alcohols and something else entirely that was uniquely the taste of their own lovers.

Steven was first pull away from the kiss, much to the displeasure of both lovers. The silveret went back down to the hard-on between Adam’s legs. His hand had been stroking it steadily, a bit dryly, and so Steven decided to solve that problem by taking Adam’s aching cock in his mouth. Adam moaned and Andrew swallowed the sound with a kiss. Andrew’s hand gripped on Adam’s brown locks, his hands playing with the brunet’s hardening nipples, pinching and toying with it between his fingers.

“Fuck,” Adam says as he pulls away from Andrew to take a breath. His hand found purchase on holding tight onto Steven’s silver hair, keeping on a slow pace of gently leading Steven’s mouth to bob up and down on Adam’s dick.

“Someone’s overdressed.” Andrew comments and Adam’s gaze turn to Steven who was still clothed as he made happy slurping noises on Adam’s cock.

The brunet chuckled, his fingers carding gently through Steven’s locks. “He’s taking it so well,” Adam says as he thrust up and they both hear Steven choke a bit at the action. Adam’s grip on his hair tightens and Andrew pants heavily, licking on his lower lip in contemplation.

“I’ll get the lube,” Andrew states as he stands up for a second to retrieve said item from his bedside drawer. He comes back to bed and the sight of Adam was the first thing he watched, the brunet with his eyes closed in bliss, mouth slightly agape, with his head arched back. His hand was still on Steven’s hair, the silveret crouching on all fours as he made pleased noises in blowing his lover off. Andrew got behind Steven, he made quick work grabbing a hold of Steven’s hips so he can get a better position of taking off the silveret’s pants. The action caught Steven off-guard, making him jump a little.

“Ah! Teeth, teeth!” Adam warned as he looked at Steven. Andrew couldn’t help but laugh behind Steven and the brunet had to glare at his other boyfriend. “Haha,” He said dryly.

“You should get used to it, a little bit of teeth feels nice.” Andrew said as chucked off Steven’s belt then continued to take the silveret’s belt off. “Isn’t that right Steven?” Andrew asked as he gave a slap to Steven’s ass, earning a chocked whimper from the other. 

“No thanks, not a masochist like you,” Adam said back as he checked on Steven below him. The silveret was flushed and there were a bit of tears in the corner of his eyes. “Steven, get up for a sec.” Adam told the other and Steven let his dick go with a pop, earning a shiver from Adam. 

“Ha, sissy,” Andrew teased as he abruptly took Steven’s pants off, nearly making the silveret falls down on the bed face down ungracefully if it wasn’t for Adam holding him up.

“Fuck you,” Adam retorted back, without any malice really as he helped Steven sit up for a second so he could help the other take his jacket and shit off.

“Isn’t that the plan?” Steven replied back slurring a little to Adam, a dopey grin on his lips. His lips were red, hair a mess, and he looked thoroughly debauched already. 

“Definitely the plan,” Andrew said behind him as he kissed up at Steven’s neck while helping unbutton his shirt.

Adam kissed up at Steven’s lips again, tasting himself inside Steven’s mouth. He nipped at the bottom lip, earning a whine from Steven as the brunet’s hand caressed his stomach up to his chest, the touch light and fleeting, making the silveret hungry for more. Adam’s other hand grabbed a hold of Steven’s hair again, he pulled away from the kiss, making Steven chase him but Adam had other plans. He directed the silveret back down and Steven complied immediately, going back to his work of sucking his boyfriend off, only now he was completely naked thanks to the duo.

The sound of the bottle cap caught Adam’s attention and he gazed at Andrew, just in time to see him squeeze the bottle, watching the gel trickle down to Steven’s ass. The brunet gulped in anticipation. 

Andrew let the lube drip to Steven’s entrance first, the hole twitching and he grinned at the sigh. Once the hole had been wet enough, Andrew let the gel trickle to his fingers next. He coated a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before closing the bottle again, then letting the tip of his fingers tease Steven. Feeling Andrew’s fingers on him made the silveret suck deeper on Adam’s cock, the head of the brunet’s dick hitting the back of his throat that made Adam moan in earnest. Andrew teasingly, let his first finger breach the silveret’s entrance, entering tantalizingly slow that it made Steven impatient and thrust his hips back against Andrew.

The blond chuckled, amused at how needy and impatient Steven is. He decided to cut the other some slack, pushing the first finger in fully and gently messaging the walls inside Steven. He heard the silveret whimper, making noises that just sounded like he was _begging_ for more. 

“Stop teasing him Andrew,” Came Adam’s husky voice, the blond looked up for a moment and saw his boyfriend with a heated look in his eyes. He was panting heavily, gaze locked with Andrews as his hand kept up a steady pace of instructing Steven to bob his head and take Adam’s length in his mouth. Andrew’s cock twitched at the sight.

“Where’s the fun in that though?” Andrew chuckled as he licked his lower lip, before suddenly curling his finger inside Steven. He felt the silveret tremble underneath him and Andrew kept up his ministrations. “I’m taking my sweet time with him, opening him up for you.” Andrew told the brunet and Adam groaned at his words. “Steven’s slicking up your cock while I open him up for you to fuck.” Andrew continued off, getting both of his boyfriends riled up. “I wanna watch you pound into his tight ass,” He entered a second finger into Steven, scissoring and stretching the silveret out. Andrew could feel Steven quiver beneath him and he had to hold onto the silveret’s hips to make him stop moving too much.

“Then while you fuck him, I’ll fuck you from behind. Do you want that Adam?” Andrew asked and he heard the brunet curse, watching him thrust harder into Steven’s mouth. “We’ll have you sandwiched between us, have your cock inside Steven while I fuck your ass.” Andrew growled and he fastened his pace, abusing Steven’s hole until he heard a loud cry from the silveret and Andrew knows he just hit the other’s sweet spot. A grin appeared on the blond’s lips as he hit it again and again.

“Andrew, please,” Adam pleaded and he couldn’t tear his gaze at Andrew, looking at him heatedly, expectantly. 

Andrew leaned in forward, making Steven fold a bit between them and Adam sat up so he could meet Andrew halfway. They both kissed, Adam hungrily and passionately taking in his boyfriend. Their tongues met and Andrew ravished Adam, taking him and dominating the kiss. As he did so, the blond started to add a third finger into Steven, multitasking as he wanted to watch them, wanted to see his boyfriends get fucked and debauched. 

They pulled away for air and as they did so, Adam went back to giving more attention to Steven. He started to slow down his pace, not wanting to cum just yet. 

“Even when drunk you’re still tight as fuck Steven,” Andrew muttered.

Steven pulled away from Adam, he looked up at the brunet. “I’m ready, I’m ready, please,” He said and Adam cupped his face with both hands, one of Adam’s fingers found their way inside Steven’s, toying with the tongue and mesmerized for a moment at his expression.

“Lie down,” Adam instructed.

Steven let out a moan, squirming when he felt Andrew’s fingers left him. But he tried not to pay it much mind, instead he immediately settled himself down on the bed. Adam had help shift him up so Steven’s head laid down against the soft pillows of the bed. As soon as the silveret was in a comfortable position, he spread his legs far apart for both boyfriends, earning pleased groans from both of them.

“Let me get you ready for him,” Andrew said this time as he leaned in close to Adam, whispering to his ear where his breath ghosted hotly on the brunet’s ear. Andrew took the bottle of lube from earlier, pouring a generous amount of his palm before he went to stroke at Adam’s prick. Adam shivered, watching Andrew stroke his cock, lathering it patiently with lube. “Okay, you’re good.” Andrew murmured to his ear, kissing there softly.

Adam found himself in between Steven’s legs, the silveret holding onto his thighs to keep them apart. Adam found himself leaning down, caging Steven beneath his body as one hand slowly led his cock to the silveret’s entrance. His other hand found purchase once again to Steven’s face, fingers finding themselves inside the silveret’s mouth. Steven loved having his mouth full and Adam was nothing but a service lover. He could feel Steven suck earnestly on his fingers, letting out a pleased whine when the head of Adam’s cock finally entered him. His hand finally let go of his cock to rest on Steven’s hips, the silveret thrust back down onto him. Adam could feel Steven’s inside swallowing him up, greedily taking his cock in and the brunet slowly pushed his dick inside till he was balls deep in Steven.

“You both look so good,” Andrew said behind him and Adam shivered, Andrew’s voice was low and husky, oozing with heated lust that got Adam fired up. “Does he feel good Adam? I got him ready just for you.” Andrew continued as Adam could now feel Andrew’s fingers teasing their way behind him, tips gently prodding against his puckered hole. 

“Fuck, Andrew,” Adam said and he pulled out of Steven, wanting to thrust back against Andrew’s fingers. “I want you in me,” He said as Adam thrust his fingers deeper into Steven’s mouth, hearing the silveret choke and whimper underneath him.

“Haven’t prepped you yet baby,” Andrew replied as he kissed down on Adam’s back and it sent a sweet shiver down his spine. Adam kissed on Steven’s neck, leaving love bites on the skin down to his collar bone. He could feel Andrew’s fingers inside him, two fingers immediately scissoring inside him and it hurt, but Adam couldn’t give a damn about it right now because god, he wanted Andrew in him. He wanted the blond’s cock fucking him as he fucked Steven.

Adam thrust hard into Steven, watching the silveret arch his back up as Steven’s hand quickly grabbed a hold of Adam’s own that was on his hip. Adam started to give attention to Steven, taking up a steady pace as he thrust into him, the positions shifting ever so slightly so he could find Steven’s sweet spot. When one particular thrust got Steven whimpering and crying to him, Adam stayed in that position for a bit, letting his cock nudge against the bundle of nerves as he rolled his hips against Steven’s. 

Steven panted harder, “Adam,” He pleaded with a bit of difficulty as the brunet’s fingers were still in his mouth. The sound he made gave a direct reaction that went straight to Adam’s cock. Steven was so hot and tight against his cock and behind him, Andrew was letting out delicious sounds while working his fingers inside Adam. 

“I got you,” Adam muttered. He took his fingers out of Steven’s mouth to kiss him. As the duo were distracted with their kiss, it didn’t occur to Adam that Andrew had now pulled his fingers out of him and he let out a surprised gasp into the kiss when he felt Andrew’s cock entering into him.

“Fuckkk,” Andrew drawled out and Adam had to hold onto Steven’s shoulder for support. 

“Adam, Adam,” Steven called out to him and Adam’s attention went back to Steven. The silveret kissed him, taking his attention away from Andrew’s cock as Steven tightened around Adam’s dick. Adam had to involuntarily thrust back into Steven, making the silveret grab harshly onto his hand, fingers nails biting onto Adam’s skin.

Andrew’s hand grabbed a hold of Adam’s waist, slowly pushing his cock inside the brunet. It almost felt like an eternity, having to indolently thrust into the brunet, but finally, Andrew was able to bottom out. 

“Adam,” Andrew called out from behind him and he could feel Andrew give soothing kisses at his spine and shoulder. The action helped the brunet calm down faster, especially when Steven was kissing him so sweetly and delightfully on the lips, distracting him from the short pain.

Seconds later, Adam moved, pulling out of Steven and thrusting back against Andrew’s cock. The action nearly made Adam see stars and he could feel pleasure coursing through his entire body, making him weak in the knees. Andrew followed his lead, thrusting back and in again whenever Adam had moved. One of Andrew’s hands traveled their way to the brunet’s chest, caressing and feeling him. Andrew’s fingers found Adam’s nipples again, pinching and flicking against it, making Adam let out shaky moans.

He thrust back into Steven and Adam hold onto the silveret. Their hands were now intertwined with one another. One of Steven’s free hand had roamed down to start stroking at his cock. The sight of Steven pleasuring himself was enough to get Adam’s libido to shot up high. Adam’s other hand that was holding onto Steven’s shoulder gripped tight and he started to pound hard into the silveret. 

Steven cried out at the sudden harshness. “Adam!” He called out, making him stroke faster on his cock. “So close, so close,” Steven told him as he closed his eyes and focused on the pleasure.

Adam focused on his own pleasure as well, wanting to feel that high at the same time with Steven. He sped up his thrusts and he heard Andrew groaning behind him, speeding up his own thrusts. Adam tightens around the blond’s cock and Andrew growls behind him. He was coming, he’s so close that he could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and he doesn’t really need much at this point. Andrew pistons into Adam and he nudges against Adam’s prostate, making the brunet moan louder. Andrew’s grip tightens and he bites at Adam’s shoulder, as he keeps thrusting into that particular spot.

The bite on his shoulder was the last straw, Adam stills and closes his eyes. His entire body quivers as his orgasm shakes him to his core. He spills his seed inside Steven and the action brought a reaction to the silveret. He tightens around Adam, making the orgasm sweeter and seconds later, Steven is cumming at the same time as him. Adam slumps down onto Steven, sensitive from the orgasms but Andrew wasn’t done with him yet.

His stomach rubs against Steven’s own sensitive cock and the silveret cries. 

Andrew thrusts harder, pounds his cock into Adam’s ass. Watching both of his boyfriends cum made him chase his own high. He could feel Adam whimpering and tightening around him. His thrusts were strong enough that he nearly taking Adam’s body with him, his nails bit against the brunet’s skin and Andrew grits his teeth in frustration. He’s there, he’s so close and one more particular thrust into Adam’s prostate and Andrew was spilling his seed inside Adam, thrusting again and again, repeatedly until he could feel his own dick become soft and sensitive from over-stimulation.

Andrew breathed in deeply, stilling for a moment before he pulled out of the brunet and laid himself down next to the duo. Adam, slowly and with shaky legs, got off of Steven so he could lie on the other side. The three of them were silent, only their pants and breathes that were trying to calm down from the high could be heard within the room. 

“That was intense,” Adam commented and he could hear Andrew laugh from the other side of the bed.

“In a good way I assume?” Andrew replied back, still trying to catch his breath.

Adam grinned, “Definitely a good way,” He said and he turned to his side to look at both Andrew and Steven, yet as he did so he came face to face with an already sleeping boyfriend. “Well, somebody looks like they got fucked out so much they passed out.” Adam comments and he sees Andrew sit up to check.

Andrew chortles again. “He’s sleeping already?” He says as he checks by lightly poking Steven, only to find out that the silveret’s already out cold.

“To be clear, he was the most wasted out of all of us.” Adam reminded the blond with a grin. “Also, I got drying cum on me.” He says as he sits up as well and winces as he does so. “I’m gonna feel that till tomorrow,” The brunet says.

“That’s still good right?” Andrew says as he stands up and goes to Adam to give him a kiss. “I’ll get us a washcloth.” He murmurs softly against the brunet’s lips and he feels Adam smile fondly at him.

He watches Andrew disappear into the bathroom and Adam starts to fix the bed by shoving away the dirty blankets with cum on them. “Hey Andrew, bring extra blankets too!” He shouts a bit louder and he hears Steven groan and shift.

Luckily, the silveret didn’t wake up.

Andrew comes back with a washcloth. He hugs Adam from behind and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He starts to carefully clean the brunet, first on his thighs and ass, then to his stomach where Steven’s cum was drying on him. “Here,” The blond says as he hands Adam a different washcloth for Steven. “I’ll get our blankets.” He murmurs softly, kissing Adam again before moving away.

The brunet smiles and he moves to Steven. The silveret was already sleeping peacefully that not even the cold washcloth stirred him awake. He cleaned Steven up, then threw the washcloth down on the floor along the pile of dirty blankets.

Andrew comes back with a big blanket for the three of them. They settle back into their earlier position, yet Andrew reached his hand out so that he can intertwine his fingers with Adam’s. 

“Good night,” Andrew says as he moves in closer, basking in the heat of Steven’s body.

Adam smiles happily, satisfied as he holds tighter onto Andrew’s hand. He closes his eyes and before drifting off to sleep, he replies. “Good night Andrew.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope this was alright and wasn’t too confusing to read owo It’s been a while since I last wrote a threesome fic and I have to admit, this was quite hard but I like it! XD good for improving writing skills =w=
> 
> Also, initially, I planned on making this a DP 👀 I wanted both Andrew and Adam to fuck Steven at the same time 👀 But then I thought, maybe for next time, cuz Adam also deserves to have a nice cock inside him =w=
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this! ❤️️


End file.
